woogyu - one shoot
by k4n4m3
Summary: Woogyu romance Selama ini aku berfikir asalkan dirinya selalu berada disampingku membuat ku bahagia, namun ternyata semua itu tidak menjamin kau bisa memilikinya seutuhnya  " aku tidak perduli dengan hari ini, yang ku perdulikan aku harus menangkap hamster ku yang kabur dari tuan ya " nam woohyun " berhenti berbicara yang tidak - tidak " kim sunggyu


JUST YOU (One shoot)

Titel : Just you

Author : K4N4M3

Main cast : Kim sunggyu - Nam woohyun (woogyu)

Legth. : romance

Sudah lama gak bikin ff sekarang aku coba untuk pertama kali kirim di sini semoga suka dengan ff aku

Silahkan dibaca ;)

Selama ini aku berfikir asalkan dirinya selalu berada disampingku membuat ku bahagia, namun ternyata semua itu tidak menjamin kau bisa memilikinya seutuhnya karena saat ini aku merasakanya saat selembar kertas berada tepat didepan ku dan seseorang membawanya dihadapanku untuk meminta diriku meninggalkanya bahkan menjauh darinya untuk selamanya dan aku hanya bisa menatap tanpa berniat melawannya karena selembar kertas tersebut membuktikan dirinya bukan milik ku melainkan seseorang yang kini berada dihadapanku..

" ku harap kau mengerti mengapa aku meminta mu untuk pergi " ucap seseorang yang membawa selembaran kertas bahkan seseorang yang sudah menghancurkan segalanya

" aku mengerti, dan aku akan pergi sesuai dengan keinginan mu..maaf jika kehadiran ku sudah menggangu kebahagian kalian " ucapnya dan mohon pamit

" gomawo sunggyu shi, aku sangat berterima kasih jika kau bisa cepat pergi dan meninggalkanya karena aku tidak ingin Kehadiranmu merusak segalanya " pinta seseorang tersebut

" arraso.. Aku akan pergi secepatnya kuharap kau bisa membahagiakannya jiyeon shi.. Aku pergi " ucap sunggyu dan pergi meninggalkan yeoja yang beberapa saat tadi memintanya untuk bertemu

bandara Incheon

Waktu Sudah menunjukan jam 14.00 dan 1 jam lagi dirinya Sudah siap pergi meninggalkan Korea selatan negara yang sudah membuat kenangan indah denganya yang kini hanya menjadi sebuah angan - angan..

Sunggyu hanya menatap nanar foto yang selalu dia simpan ponselnya foto saat bersamanya 2 tahun yang lalu saat dihari jadian ke 3 tahun

" aku harap kau bahagia, dan ku harap ini keputusan yang tepat " ucap sunggyu menyakini dirinya sendiri..

Sunggyu terus menatapnya ponselnya hingga deringan telpon dan tertera nama yeollie menyadarkan lamunanya

" yoboseyo..yeollie waeyo " ucap sunggyu saat menerima panggilan ponselnya..

" hyung..apa kau yakin dengan keputusan mu, apa kau tidak ingin membicarakan terlebih dahulu denganya " ucap seungyeol tunangan dongsaengnya Kim myungsoo

" tentu saja aku yakin, karena aku sudah memiliki tiket saat ini dan ku harap kau tidak memberitahunya " ucap sunggyu dan menatap tiket yang berada di tanganya

" tapi hyung.. "

" yeollie..ini semua sudah berakhir tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan karena disini aku yang salah, dan sudah seharusnya aku yang pergi bukan " ucap sunggyu dengan senyum yang sangat sulit diartikan apakah dia merasa sedih atau di merasa baik - baik saja dengan semua ini

" hyung..ini bukan salahmu, bukankah dia yang memulainya jadi seharusnya.. "

" yeollie..aku harus pergi, aku titip nae dongsaeng Padamu buat dia selalu tersenyum..arraso " ucap sunggyu dan memeluk seungyeol yang sedang terisak menahan tangisnya..

" hyung..kajima " pinta seungyeol

" mianhe.. Hyung harus pergi..hyung akan menghubungi mu saat hyung sudah sampai..annyeong " sunggyu pun memutuskan hubungan ponselnya

Pesawat

Sunggyu harus menempuh perjalanan selama 3 jam menuju negara dimana dirinya harus memulai kehidupan dari awal tanpa dirinya

" huft..Apakah aku bisa hidup tanpa mu disana " tanya sunggyu pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap layar ponsel yang menampakkan foto seseorang yang pernah dicintainya bahkan saat ini dirinya masih sangat mencintainya..

" bogosipho " ucap sunggyu sambil menahan cairan bening agar tidak keluar dan menahan isak tangis agar tidak terdengar penumpang yang berada di sebelahnya..

" jika kau merindukan ya tidak seharusnya kau meninggalkanya begitu saja, bahkan kau tidak mengatakan apapun padanya apa kau ingin membuat ya mati tanpa dirimu " ucap penumpang disebelahnya dan membuat sunggyu menghentikan isak tangisnya seketika bahkan matanya kini membulat sempurna Karena penumpang tersebut adalah..

" hyunie " ucap sunggyu menatap tak percaya seorang yang seharusnya dia tinggalkan kini berada disebelahnya dan menatapnya sangat tajam

" wae.. Apa kau terkejut.. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu KIM SUNGGYU " emosi woohyun dan membuat semua penumpang yang berada dipesawat tersebut menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi

" hyunie..bisa kau kecilkan suaramu " pinta sunggyu dan meminta maaf kesemua penumpang

" huwaa...kau benar-benar membuatku gila Kim sunggyu " ucap woohyun frustasi mencoba menahan emosinya dan tidak berteriak lagi

" hyunie..bagaimana kau bisa disini bukankah hari ini "

" aku tidak perduli dengan hari ini, yang ku perdulikan aku harus menangkap hamster ku yang kabur dari tuan ya " kesal woohyun

" MWO..HAMSTER...YACK..." kesal sunggyu dan kini semua mata menatap kembali ketempat ya untuk yang kedua kali dengan raut yang terlihat jelas marah karena untuk kedua kalinya ditempat yang sama mereka berteriak...

" gyuyie..kecilkan suara mu, kau tidak lihat mereka semua menatap kita " dan kini giliran woohyun yang meminta maaf kepada seluruh penumpang karena teriakan hamster ya..

Hingga...

" maaf tuan-tuan bisakah Anda tenang " ucap salah satu pramugari

" nde..mianheyo " maaf sunggyu dan woohyun bersamaan

" ini semua karena mu Nam Woohyun " kesal sunggyu

" nega..aniyo.. Ini semua salah mu hamster nakal " kesal woohyun

" Yack..ehmpp... " ucapan sunggyu terhenti karena sebuah ciuman mendadak dan yang melakukan sudah dipastikan woohyun namja yang berada disebelahnya..

" berhentilah berteriak jika kau tak Ingin semua penumpang disini mengusir kita dari pesawat " ucap woohyun dengan tenangnya tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi sunggyu yang terkejut karena ciuman yang tiba-tiba tadi

" kau sudah sering merasakanya, bahkan aku pernah melakukan hal lebih dari itu...aw...Yack..appoh..gyuyie " kesal woohyun karena sunggyu mencubit dengan keras pinggangnya..

" berhenti berbicara yang tidak - tidak " kesal sunggyu

" waeyo..bukankah itu nyata, bahkan kau terus meminta lebih jika aku sudah.. Aw...aw...Yack..appoh..arraso..arraso.. Aku Akan berhenti bicara " woohyun pun menghentikan ucapanya saat sunggyu terus mencubit ya tanpa henti

" hyunie bukankah hari ini pernikahan mu dengan jiyeon shi " tanya sunggyu

" nde..ini pernikahan ku denganya tapi semua ya gagal karena aku harus mencari hamster ku yang kabur dan aku sudah memberitahu sekretarisku kalau kau menculik ku " ucap woohyun tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun meninggalkan seorang yeoja yang sudah menunggunya di gereja untuk melangsungkan pernikahan

" mwo..kau bilang aku menculik mu, dan siapa yang kau bilang hamster " kesal sunggyu

" Yack..kau membuat dongsaeng ku mendapatkan masalah besar, cepat kembali dan tinggalkan aku " pinta sunggyu mengingat dongsaengya Kim myungsoo yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadi woohyun

" bukan aku yang membuat myungso dalam masalah besar tapi kau Kim sunggyu, lagi pula aku tidak bisa kembali kau lihat diluar sana kita sudah lepas landas kau ingin aku melompat dari sini untuk kembali ke acara yang menyebalkan itu tapi kurasa aku juga tidak ingin melompat karena ku pastikan aku akan mati jika aku melompat dari sini jadi keputuskan aku akan tetap disini bersama mu " ucap woohyun panjang lebar dan membuat sunggyu hanya memutar bola matanya malas..

" aku tidak menyangka kau sangat cerewet woohyun shi.. " kesal sunggyu

" ya..dan aku juga tidak menyangka kau sangat pengecut Kim sunggyu " sindir woohyun

" apa maksudmu " tanya sunggyu tak terima

" apa kau lupa dengan janji mu, kau mengatakan padaku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ku apapun itu masalahnya kau akan terus berjuang bersama ku tapi ternyata kau hanya seorang pengecut yang melupakan janjimu bahkan kau berniat meninggalkan ku tanpa mengatakan hal apapun padaku..jelaskan padaku apa yang kau janjikan padaku 3 tahun yang lalu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan Kim sunggyu " tanya woohyun dan membuat sunggyu diam seketika

" mianhe.." Hanya satu kata yang bisa diucapkan sunggyu dengan wajah tertunduk menyembunyikan raut wajah yang sangat menyesal

" huft...aku mengerti sekarang..sepertinya kau memang tidak benar - benar mencintaiku Kim sunggyu " woohyun hanya menatap sunggyu kecewa karena sunggyu hanya mengatakan maaf tanpa berniat menjelaskan apapun

" hyunie..apa yang kau katakan tidak benar, aku mencintaimu kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu " ucap sunggyu dengan cairan bening yang tanpa sadar mengalir di kedua matanya

" baiklah...jika kau mencintai ku buktikan padaku " tantang woohyun

" apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuktikannya " tanya sunggyu

" ehmm...aku rasa kau hanya perlu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi sesampainya di Jepang tanpa protes dan hanya menjawab satu kata 'YES' arraso.. " ucap woohyun final

" tapi.. " sunggyu hendak protes namun woohyun dengan cepat memperingatinya

" hanya satu kata 'YES' yang boleh kau ucapkan Kim sunggyu tidak boleh kata lain " suruh woohyun dengan smirk yang terlihat jelas

" aku rasa..aku memiliki firasat buruk kali ini " ucap sunggyu dalam hati saat menatap smirk woohyun yang sengaja diperlihatkan padanya

Di tempat lain..

Keadaan sangat ricuh di gereja tempat seharusnya menjadi saksi penyatuan sepasang namja dan yeoja dalam sebuah acara pernikahan kini berubah menjadi seperti malapetaka karena ketidak hadiran mempelai pria diacara pernikahan tersebut..

" Yack dimana anak brengsek itu.. " kesal seorang wanita tua lebih tepatnya Ibu tiri dari namja bernama Nam woohyun yang kini sibuk menghubungi ponsel woohyun yang tak kunjung aktif

" yack..myungsoo..namu oddieso.. " tanya sang mempelai wanita kesal kepada myungsoo yang dikenal sebagai sekretaris pribadi tuan Nam woohyun

" mianhe..jiyeon shi, tuan Nam tidak memberitahuku kemana beliau pergi " ucap myungsoo penuh hormat

Dan keributan terus berlanjut sampai acaranya selesai dan pernikahan pun dibatalkan karena mempelai pria tak kunjung datang setelah 2 jam berlalu

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi " tanya seungyeol pada tunanganya Kim myungsoo sesampainya di lobi apartemen mereka untuk mengantar pulang seungyeol dari acara pernikahan jiyeon dan woohyun yang telah gagal

" kau tunggu saja besok " jawab myungsoo dengan muka datarnya yang terkadang membuat seungyeol jengkel

" Shireo..katakan padaku sekarang sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, jangan buat aku penasaran " rajuk seungyeol

" tuan Kim seungyeol yang terhormat, bersabarlah untuk menunggu besok..dan sekarang aku harus pergi karena ada beberapa hal yang harus ku persiapkan.." Ucap myungsoo dan pergi meninggalkan seungyeol tanpa lupa mencium bibir yang selalu menjadi favoritnya

" Yack..marga ku masih Lee jangan menggantinya seenaknya dan katakan padaku sekarang jika kau masih ingin menikah dengan ku Kim myungsoo " teriak seungyeol kesal dengan ancaman karena myungsoo tidak ingin memberitahunya

" bersabarlah untuk menunggu hari esok..lagi pula aku sudah memastikan segalanya kalau kau akan menikah dengan ku karena kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan jika kau tidak menikah denganku dan sudah sewajarnya marga mu menjadi Kim karena 1 bulan lagi kita menikah " teriak myungsoo menjawab ancaman seungyeol dan tentu saja myungsoo menang karena seungyeol hanya menggerutu tak jelas setelah myungsoo memasuki mobilnya kembali dan meninggalkanya di apartement mereka

Esok hari..

" Myunggie.. Bangun..Myunggie cepat bangun lihat ini " heboh seungyeol dipagi hari saat melihat pesan dari ponselnya

" aku masih mengantuk yeollie, lagi pula ini hari libur biarkan aku tidur lebih lama " pinta myungsoo yang enggan membuka matanya

" Yack..cepat bangun, atau tidak ada lagi seks pagi hari untuk mu Myunggie " ancam seungyeol dan dalam sekejab myungsoo membuka matanya lebar

" aku sudah bangun nyonya Kim, apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan padaku " ucap myungsoo dengan cepat dan tentu saja matanya terbuka dengan sempurna karena ancaman tunanganya

" coba kau lihat ini " seungyeol menunjukan ponselnya dan terlihat sebuah pesan dan gambar yang dikirimkan sunggyu padanya

" aku sudah melihatnya..namu juga mengirimkannya padaku tadi malam.. " jawab myungsoo dengan wajah datar seperti biasa

" YACK..kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku " kesal sungyeol

" kau sudah tidur jadi, aku tidak tega membangunkan mu..lagi pula sekarang kau sudah tahu jadi aku tidak perlu memberitahukannya lagi "

" kau ini menyebalkan "

" nde.. Aku memang menyebalkan tapi aku tahu kau tetap mencintaiku kan Yeollie"

" huft..bagaimana bisa aku bertahan dengan namja datar, menyebalkan, tapi tampan seperti mu Kim myungsoo " gerutu seungyeol dan myungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan tunangnya

" sarangahae nae yeolli.. "

" ishhhh.. Jangan merayu ku dipagi hari.. Karena aku harus menghubungi hyung mu untuk mengucapkan selamat" ucap seungyeol dan menghubungi sunggyu namun saat ponselnya tersambung dalam beberapa detik dengan cepat sungyeol mematikan ponselnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat merah

" waeyo.. " tanya myungsoo penasaran

" seharusnya jangan mengangkat panggilan ku jika mereka sedang melakukanya " kesal seungyeol memarahi ponselnya yang tertera nama sunggyu

" melakukan apa..?? " tanya myungso semakin penasaran

JEPANG

Sesampainya di Jepang dengan cepat woohyun menarik tangan sunggyu menuju tempat dimana myungsoo sudah mengatur segala keperluannya selama berada di Jepang

" hyunie..kita mau kemana " tanya sunggyu

" diamlah..aku sudah mengatakan Padamu tadi, hanya mengikuti ku dan hanya mengucapkan satu kata ' YES ' dilarang protes " perintah woohyun dan menuju mobil yang sudah dipersiapkan dibandara dan tentu saja ini semua berkat myungsoo yang dengan sigap mempersiapkan segalanya

1 jam berlalu akhirnya woohyun dan sunggyu sampai ditempat tujuanya

" cepat turun " perintah woohyun saat melihat sunggyu yang terlihat sangat bingung

" apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini..? " tanya sunggyu saat turun dari mobil dan menatap sebuah tempat yang berada dihadapanya

" ayo masuk.. "

" Chankaman..sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini " tanya sunggyu kembali.. "

" bukan aku yang ingin melakukan disini, lebih tepatnya kita akan melakukanya disini " ucap woohyun

" apa maksud mu hyunie " tanya sunggyu semakin bingung

" aku ingin kita menikah disini di gereja OURA NAGASAKI, gereja tertua di Jepang dan juga gereja yang akan menjadi saksi cinta kita dan aku pastikan kau tidak bisa menolaknya , karena aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya lebih tepatnya dongsaeng mu yang membantuku mempersiapkan segalanya jadi aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan ku dan juga dongsaeng mu jadi... " Woohyun mengatur nafasnya sebentar..

" Kim sunggyu namja yang selalu membuatku jatuh cinta setiap harinya, namja yang selalu menghibur ku disaat ku sedih, namja yang selalu mendukung ku disaat aku terpuruk, bahkan kau selalu ada disaat aku butuhkan, kini ku ingin kau menjadi bagian diriku seutuhnya oleh karena itu maukah kau menikah dengan ku..?? " pinta woohyun dengan tulus bertekuk lutut dihadapan sunggyu dengan sebuah cicin terukir nama woogyu

" hyunie..kau" sunggyu sangat terharu dengan perlakuan woohyun hari ini namun...

" Chankaman gyuyie...sebelum menjawab aku hanya ingin mengingatkan mu hanya satu kata yang boleh kau ucapkan untuk hari ini " woohyun mengingatkan sunggyu dan membuat sunggyu memutar bola matanya malas mengingat hanya kata 'YES' dan sudah dipastikan diharus menerimanya bukan

" YES " ucap sunggyu lantang dan dengan cepat woohyun memeluk sunggyu dengan bahagia

Dan kejutan lain terus berlanjut..

Kini sunggyu sudah dihadapkan oleh penata rias yang membawanya untuk berganti pakaian karena Pastur sudah menunggunya untuk mengucapkan janji suci bersama woohyun

Dan tepat jam 12 malam pernikahan mereka berlangsung setelah selesai woohyun langsung membawa Kim sunggyu yang sudah berubah status menjadi Nam sunggyu menuju hotel untuk beristirahat

" apa yang kau lakukan " tanya sunggyu yang sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan ikut bergabung dengan woohyun ditempat tidur hotel King size yang tentu saja sudah dipersiapkan

" mengirim foto pernikahan kita pada dongsaeng mu " ucap woohyun dengan senyum yang terus terlihat diwajahnya

" aku tidak menyangka kau menjadi milikku selamanya mulai saat ini, padahal sebelumnya aku berfikir hari ini akan kehilangan mu selamanya " ucap sunggyu menatap cincin yang disematkan woohyun beberapa saat lalu

" ehm..aku juga senang akhirnya kau menjadi milik ku Nam sunggyu " ucap woohyun sangat bahagia dan memeluk sunggyu

" tapi hyunie bagaimana dengan keluarga mu, dan Park jiyeon calon istri mu " tanya sunggyu khawatir

" tidak usah memikirkan keluarga ku, dan untuk jiyeon aku akan membicarakannya saat aku kembali ke Korea lagi pula sekarang kau nae anae bukan Park jiyeon jadi yang harus kau pikirkan bagaimana melayani ku di malam pertama kita " goda woohyun dan dengan cepat sunggyu menjauh dari pelukan woohyun

" hyunie..aku yakin kita sangat lelah hari ini karena sesampainya di Jepang kita belum istirahat benar kan..jadi lebih baik kita istirahat " pinta sunggyu

" aku tidak lelah, lagipula aku sudah terlalu banyak tidur dipesawat dan sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur jadi bagaimana kalau kita.. " woohyun menampilkan smirk mesumnya membuat sunggyu harus berfikir dengan cepat untuk menghindari keinginan woohyun karena dirinya benar - benar belum siap dan sangat lelah

" hyunie..lebih baik kau mandi sekarang " suruh sunggyu dan mendorong cepat woohyun menuju kamar mandi

" arraso..arraso..Aku mandi sekarang, tapi setelah aku mandi kau tidak bisa menolaknya..ingat ini malam pertama kita " goda woohyun dan membuat wajah sunggyu merah seketika

" Yack..kita sudah sering melakukanya dulu..jadi ini bukan malam pertama lagi untuk Kita, lagi pula aku sangat lelah hari ini bagaimana kalau kita melakukanya besok " bujuk sunggyu

" arraso..aku biarkan kau istirahat hari ini, tapi besok kau jangan menolak ku jika aku menginginkannya " pinta woohyun

" OK, I am Promise " janji sunggyu

" sekarang istirahatlah..saranghae nae gyuyie " ucap woohyun dan mencium kening sunggyu sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri

" nado saranghae hyunie " ucap sunggyu sebelum kembali menuju tempat tidur untuk beristirahat namun sebelumnya

sunggyu mengirimkan sebuah pesan dan gambar untuk seungyeol dimana gambar tersebut merupakan gambar 2 tangan yang berpegangan dengan cincin yang melekat dijari manis kedua tangan tersebut dan bertuliskan pesan

Uri seungyeol

96784455555

Yeollie kini aku sudah menikah, dan kini aku sudah menjadi milik seseorang yang sangat aku cintai, ku harap kau merestui kebahagian kami

Yeollie mianhe aku telat memberitahumu karena ini semua terjadi sangat tiba - tiba

Aku menyayangi mu adik ipar ku

Dari Nam sunggyu anae Nam woohyun

" aku rasa seungyeol akan memarahi ku setelah membaca pesan ku " ucap sunggyu menatap pesan yang dikirim untuk seungyeol

Jam menunjukan pukul 6 pagi dan sunggyu mulai terusik tidurnya saat benda basah dan padat menciumi wajahnya bahkan sebuah tangan memasuki pakaian tidurnya dan mengusap bagian yang terbilang sangat sensitif jika disentuh dan sunggyu sudah sangat tahu siapa yang berani melakukanya jika bukan woohyun namja yang kini sudah berstatus nampyeon

" hyunie..berhenti mencium ku aku masih sangat mengantuk " protes sunggyu dan mencoba membelakangi woohyun agar tidak menciumnya lagi namun hal itu membuat tangan woohyun malah bekerja semakin aktif saat sunggyu membelakanginya

" eunghhhhh.. " satu desahan lolos dari bibir sunggyu saat woohyun mulai memainkan nipple sunggyu

" hyunie..eunghh..hentikan..jauh kan tanganmu..ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukanya " pinta sunggyu namun woohyun enggan menghentikan pergerakan tanganya yang semakin menjadi

" eunghhh..eunghhh.." Desahan sunggyu yang lolos dari kedua bibirnya semakin membuat woohyun bersemangat tanpa memperdulikan sunggyu yang memintanya berhenti

" Yack.,Nam woohyun " kesal sunggyu karena tangan woohyun kini menuju bagian bawahnya yang akhirnya membuat sunggyu membuka matanya sempurna dan rasa kantuknya hilang seketika

" kau sudah bangun " tanya woohyun tanpa rasa salah sedikitpun..

" ish...aku bangun karena dirimu menggangu tidur ku.. dan sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur lagi karena mu " kesal sunggyu karena waktu tidurnya terganggu

" bagus..karena kau tidak bisa tidur lagi sekarang cepat layani aku, aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi.. Sudah 6 jam aku menahanya dan menunggu mu bangun namun aku tidak tahan ini sangat menyakitkan " rengek woohyun dan menunjukan bagian privat yang terlihat sangat membesar

" belum ada 24 jam aku menikah dengan mu..tapi hasrat mu sudah semakin meningkat tuan Nam " gerutu sunggyu

" tapi ini semua salah mu, siapa suruh kau menggoda saat tertidur " keluh woohyun menunjuk pakaian sunggyu yang terlihat sangat tipis dan celana pendek hitam super ketat

" Yack...aku memang selalu tidur dengan pakaian seperti ini tapi memang pikiranmu yang semakin mesum tuan Nam " protes sunggyu

" baiklah ini semua salah pikiran yang terlalu mesum, jadi cepat layani aku ini semakin menyakitkan " mohon woohyun

" baiklah aku akan...Ehmmppttttt " belum selesai sunggyu menjawab woohyun sudah menyerangnya dengan cepat bahkan celana pendek super ketat milik sunggyu sudah mulai terlepas dari tubuhnya

" aku akan memasukannya sekarang, kalau kau merasa sakit lakukan apapun yang bisa menuruni rasa sakitnya " jelas woohyun dan bersiap memasuki lubang yang sangat dirindukannya namun..

" hyunie Chankaman seungyeol menghubungi ku " pinta sunggyu agar woohyun mengehentikanya sebentar dan tentu saja woohyun tidak mendengarkan pinta sunggyu karena saat sunggyu mengangkat ponselnya woohyun dengan cepat memasukan miliknya pada lubang yang sudah dinantinya dan tentu saja suara desahan sunggyu menggema disaat ponselnya tersambung dengan panggilan seungyeol hingga beberapa detik kemudian sambungan terputus

" jangan menerima panggilan siapapun jika kita sedang melakukanya, ingat itu gyuyie..karena jika saat itu terjadi aku tidak akan berhenti menusuk bagian bawah mu dengan milik ku dan biarkan semua yang menghubungi mu mendengarkan kegiatan kita " woohyun memperingati dan sunggyu hanya pasrah dibawah kendali woohyun

" aku akan mengirim pesan pada dongsaeng mu jangan menghubungi mu dulu saat ini karena kau sedang sibuk melayani ku " dengan cepat woohyun mengirim pesan agar dirinya cepat juga melanjutkan kegiatan panasnya dengan anaenya dan mungkin akan berlangsung sangat lama..

Apartement myungyeol

" seharusnya jangan mengangkat panggilan ku jika mereka sedang melakukanya " kesal seungyeol memarahi ponselnya yang tertera nama sunggyu

" melakukan apa..?? " tanya myungso semakin penasaran

" tidak ada..sudah kau kembali tidur saja " suruh seungyeol dan semakin membuat myungsoo penasaran kenapa tiba - tiba mood seungyeol berubah hingga sebuah pesan masuk dalam ponselnya dan tertera nama Namu dengan cepat myungsoo membuka pesan tersebut..

Namu

657488890

Katakan pada tunangan mu jangan menghubungi hyung mu dulu saat ini hyung mu sedang sibuk melayani ku.. Kau pasti mengerti maksud ku kan..

Aku akan menghubungi mu nanti

" dasar mesum, pagi - pagi sudah meminta dilayani hyung ku " gerutu myungsoo membaca pesan frontal atasanya

" siapa..?? " tanya seungyeol

" namu " jawab myungsoo dan seketika wajah seungyeol kembali memerah mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu di telpon

" ah..aku tahu kenapa wajah mu memerah seperti itu tadi" goda myungsoo

" lupakan jangan membahasnya..bukankah kau masih mengantuk..kembalilah tidur " suruh seungyeol

" aku sudah tidak mengantuk, karena saat ini aku membutuhkan olah raga pagi ku " ucap myungsoo dengan smirk mesumnya dan seungyeol sangat tahu dengan kata olah raga pagi yang dimaksud myungso yaitu merupakan seks dipagi hari

" wah..sepertinya aku harus mandi, aku ada janji temu dengan howonie pagi ini " seungyeol mencoba mengalihkan pikiran myungsoo dan perlahan menuju kamar mandi namun hal tidak terduga terjadi

" sepertinya olah raga pagi hari dikamar mandi juga tempat yang bagus, di bathub atau di pancuran shower sepertinya menyenangkan.. Kajja "

Tanpa menunggu jawaban seungyeol..myungsoo dengan cepat membawa sungyeol menuju tempat olah raga paginya yang sepertinya sangat menyenangkan dan sudah dipastikan butuh waktu lama untuk merasa puas

Kini hanya terdengar desahan sunggyu dan seungyeol yang terdengar semakin keras saat bagian sensitifnya tersentuh oleh sang ahli bernama woohyun dan myungsoo walau di tempat berbeda mereka merasakan kebahagian yang sama karena bisa memiliki cinta seutuhnya

FINISH


End file.
